


Lies of Omission

by mithrel



Category: NCIS
Genre: Blanket Permission, Episode Related, Episode Tag, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McGee and DiNozzo have two different conversations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies of Omission

“Tony…” Why is he starting this conversation, he has no idea what to say.

Tony sighs. “What, probie?”

“I’m sorry…about…” _Yeah, sure, put your foot in your mouth, you_ idiot!

“You ever lie to someone you loved?”

McGee blinks at the question. “Yeah.” Half-truth. He didn’t lie, but he was smart enough to keep his mouth shut.

“What happened?”

“Nothing. They never found out.” Not yet.

“Ga…you, Ziva, am I the only one whose lies come back to bite him in the ass?”

McGee barely keeps from laughing bitterly. “Trust me, Tony, if they ever found out, I’d be in at least as much trouble as you are with Jeanne.”

Tony flinches at the name, then, obviously trying to deflect from it, asks, “Who was it?”

McGee sighs. “No one you know, Tony.”

And with that statement, he does become a liar.


End file.
